Smiles And Blushes
by CoffeeQueenDemigod
Summary: Sarah Jane and the newly Human K-9 can't stop thinking about each other. - For Musix.


**AN. So...I made this Fanfiction for my Wonderful Friend MUSIX! She wrote me one, so I wrote her one! Anyhow, this pairing is HUMAN K-9 and Sarah Jane Smith. Yes, it is a very, very odd pairing, and the reason I ship it actually is because Musix and I Roleplay as Sarah and K-9. So anyway, here is my attempt on writing Fanfiction instead of RPs...ALSO I DO NOT OWN DOCTOR WHO, CLASSIC WHO, OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS**

* * *

Sarah Jane sat in the console room. She had pulled up a chair for herself. She was reading some of her very old Journal Entries. She kept correcting things she could have done better. She shook her head at most of it. She could do much better if she went back and rewrote them...Oh no, she couldn't do that! She shook her head, continuing to read.

She heard footsteps in the hall. She assumed it would be the Doctor, so Sarah kept reading. He would probably just tinker with the console, or stroke it affectionately, and Sarah Jane didn't fancy watching. Though if he did come in and do that, Sarah Jane didn't feel like moving. She was enjoying this pleasant afternoon. Maybe they could strike up a conversation! That would be nice.

But instead of the Doctor entering the Console Room, it was K-9.

"Hello Mistr-" K-9 said, but shook his head. No, he shouldn't call her that anymore. It wasn't normal for calling your best friends 'Mistress' when you are human. Sarah Jane had told him that much. "Hello, Sarah Jane!"

Sarah Jane immediately dropped her journals and turned back to him, with a smile on her face.

It had been about four months ago that the Doctor and Sarah Jane had found K-9 on a shuttle out in space. He had just been a little tin dog when they had gone out, but he had never been the same once they met the people in the shuttle. K-9 was kidnapped, and had changed. They had been growing human bodies in the space ship where the shuttle came from, and had stolen some. K-9's memories had been taken out of his little Tin Dog form, and into the Human. His memories, thoughts, brains, and everything. Except now, K-9 had human emotions, and a human body. He had been experiencing so many Human Activities that he didn't know even existed, and Sarah Jane had helped him with it.

Sarah Jane had taught him many things, and K-9 had never looked up to her so much. He had became her best friend very fast. Sure, the Doctor was still her very best friend, but K-9...he was human! He was human with his memories from before, and it made Sarah happy. Sarah Jane had had Harry long before, but Harry wasn't much of 'best friend.' The Doctor would be offended if Sarah thought of him like that. The Doctor still thought Harry Sullivan was an imbecile. _He_ was Sarah Jane's best friend, or he at least wanted the best for her. So, all in all, he didn't mind K-9.

"Hello, K-9!" Sarah Jane said, brightly. She took a step toward him.

It was just a month ago when they had gone out to a Restaurant together. A lovely little place where they served fish and chips. The Doctor had dropped them off in London, trying to get them out of the TARDIS while he did repairs, and told them to do whatever they wanted. They ended up going on something that felt like more than just a friendly visit...and ever since, neither K-9 or Sarah Jane could stop thinking about it.

K-9 awkwardly stepped forward, shaking her hand. He than put his hand through his hair, awkwardly. He looked a but like he did before. Red eyes, grey skin and grey hair. But he was human now, and had human features. He sounded similar to the way he did before, but not quite as much.

Sarah Jane shook his hand as well, and took a step back.

"How are you, K-9?" Sarah asked, running a few fingers through her wavy brown hair. It was still very long. She had let it grow out, and it reached just below her shoulders. Sarah Jane wore a dark green top and a blue skirt. She didn't do anything special to how she looked this morning, just threw on a pair of clothes. But K-9 always thought she looked pretty.

"I am quite well, Sarah Jane. All circuits are working comfortably. And yourself?" K-9 asked.

Sarah Jane smiled. "I'm doing lovely. And that is...good to hear. Are you hungry? I was thinking about going to get a bite to eat..."

K-9's face immediately lit up. "I would love to!" Though he wasn't that hungry. He had had breakfast on the TARDIS. He kept wondering why he was so excited about going places with the young lady. And it was quite different from when he was a Tin Dog. He enjoyed her company then, but now...it was different. He never looked at her differently back then, but somehow, she had become lovely in his vision.

The Doctor walked into Console Room. He made a grunting sound at the two, raising an eyebrow. He knew something was up. Or at least, he could see it in Sarah Jane. He paid a lot of attention to Sarah. Maybe to much attention for his own good, but he knew when she was happy. He just never imagined K-9 would be the one to make her so.

"You two should leave the TARDIS for about three hours while I do repairs," The Doctor said. "And take whatever that flirting thing is away. It is quite distracting."

Sarah Jane's cheeks began to burn a bright shade of red, and K-9 hid his face in his hands.

"Oh no, we weren't flirting!" Sarah Jane said. The Doctor turned to her, raising an eyebrow, and grinned at her.

"Well, whatever it was, I want it out!"

"Yes, Doctor-Master," K-9 said.

K-9 and Sarah began to walk out of the TARDIS, by accident bumping into each other. They both apologized at them same time.

"Please, you may go first," K-9 said, gesturing for her to go instead of him. Sarah Jane smiled at him.

"Thank you."

Sarah Jane, in spare of the moment, took his hand. K-9 blushed, looking at her for a moment, wondering what to do, before his fingers wrapped around hers as well. They both smiled, and blushed.

* * *

**AN. Sorry for this cliche little thing. I am not very good at writing and it was awful and rhoehgfeth sorry. Anyway, Musix, what did you think?**

**Coffee (Or MK, as Musix's knows me)**


End file.
